


scattered cards

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Adultery, Alternate Universe, Begging, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Key Game, Key Party, One Night Stand, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Stiletto Heels, Table Sex, Tumblr Prompts, Vaginal Fingering, affair, belle and gold have a one night stand, belle is married to will scarlt, rumbelle prompts, sex in odd places, sex on top of a table, swingers party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: continuing the house of cards remix chapter from the February Prompt Challenge. prompt 22,“Stay the night.please."~the morning after~belle scarlet must deal with the aftermath of her unexpected dangerously liaison with mr gold.written for a monthly rumbelling June prompts stilettos/high heels, party dirty talkwith additional prompts fromKTR and Oncer4Life69Dearie.





	1. forget about your house of cards

**Author's Note:**

> KTR on denial   
> that was great and so hot. I would love to read more...and that mr. Gold would worship belles Breasts or that she masturbates in front of him...or whatever you like, i will love to read :-)
> 
>  
> 
> Oncer4Life69Dearie on denial 
> 
> is it too much to ask to see their further affair and having her dump Will with Gold making out with her in front of him? So he's not married?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part2 to this
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10824978

Belle awoke with the mid morning sun glaring.her body still aching pleasantly she was still in her wrinkled dress from last night.  
in place of her underwear was mr gold's crafty talented hand leisurely stroking her awake.

"good morning." he muttered against her skin his face buried in her long chestnut hair.

she hummed contently relaxing into his soft touch.she bucked her hips still a little sensitive from last night. he was still dressed in his suit pants and dress shirt neither had bother to properly undress last night or with blankets for that mater.she adjusted her position allowing his hand better access to her as he brought her to the peak of blissful orgasm.

she wiggled against his hand seeking more friction as his hand teasingly rubbed her pussy.turning over on her stomach rising on her knees she moaned into the pillow as his fingers slipped inside her wet folds fingering her from behind.  
she thrusted her hips feeling that excited tingling sensation spreading through her body down to her core. the soft luxurious pillows stifling her loud moans as she rode his fingers.  
thrusting her hips she gripped the bedsheets as she came undone,  
he continued to finger her quivering pussy making her whole body shudder with pleasure.she collapsed down on the bed panting.  
belle laid spread out on the bed her face buried in the pillow.

"are you ready for me now?he asked his voice husky with his own need.

she slightly nodded her head and turned onto her back meeting his lustful gaze.she stared into his warm hungry eyes as he flipped up her dress spreading her legs apart.  
he took himself out and entered her without further preamble.she moaned in utter pleasure relishing the sensation of him ungently  
filling her.

she closed her eyes tossing her head back as he rutted against her like an animal.and she loved it,

she loved the way he fucked her!  
he fucked her hard with an animalistic need that made her come with such intensity.it was rough and frantic full of desire he wanted her and that made her feel sexy.reckless. and wanted.she enjoyed him he was just as ruthless in the sack as he was with his deals.he dressed like a gentleman acted the part but he was a true beast in between the sheets. she loved that about him.it turned her on that she felt nothing but lust for this man.she hadn't felt anything in so long closing off her emotions ever since this whole thing started. she was breaking the rules and a apart of her loved that too.wanted to break the rules she wasn't playing the role of dutiful wife.she wasn't pretending to be someone else  
she was herself completely, doing all the things she secretly wanted to do. making her husband worry about her have him waiting up for her.watching for her return.turning the tables on him and join in on the fun game they been playing.she wanted to make him jealous, make him question whether or not he wasn't good enough for her for a change. it was high time that her husband learned what it felt like to be in her wretched shoes.

mr gold roughly thrusted his hard cock into her almost painfully so.  
his hands holding onto her thighs so tightly that she was sure that he would leave bruises as he pounded her into the mattress.

"harder! she moaned wanting him to leave his mark on her body as evidence of his desire for her.

"like this sweetheart,do you like it like this." he growled as he fucked her harder.making the headboard bang against the wall.his breathing hitched as he felt her walls clutch and pulsed around him.she was about to come again.

 

"look at me belle,I need you to look at me." he growled.

belle met his intense gaze and moaned meeting his thrusts as he fucked her hard and fast nothing gentle about it.thrusting his cock harder into her spasming pussy.she cried out bucking her hips as she climaxed.

with the gratifying sounds of her cries of pleasure triggering his own climax.he came inside her with a groan.

pulling out of her gold tucked himself away and laid back down on the bed beside her breathing heavily.belle closed her legs her thighs felt sticky with his cum and she suddenly realized what they done.

"we..we forgot to use something ." she stated.

he looked at her rising his brow. "repeatedly, he said dryly.  
it's been sometime since I've been with someone..unprotected you?

"since we started this, this was  
the first for me too.I'm clean."  
she replied.

"what about your husband?  
he tentatively asked.

she just shook her head in reply.

"and, and what about other protection? are you on the pill."  
he hesitantly asked.

"yes well, you don't have to worry about that.I don't want to bring a child into this." she answered.

"shall I order us some room service, or would you prefer to go out for coffee? he asked with a hesitant smile playing on his lips.

"i..I don't think so, I should go."  
she said avoiding his tender stare.

"I could drive you home." he offered.

She was tempted by his offer. thinking of all the naughty things they could do while on the long drive home.

"no, i have my car she replied shaking herself from those unwise thoughts.

he nodded his head in understanding.

"i should shower before.." she said standing up off the bed her body sore with their mornings activity.

gold just watched in silence as belle waddled to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

 

belle came home that afternoon to a empty house.her loving husband hadn't even come home yet,he had no idea that she didn't come home last night. with a sigh she went up stairs to their bedroom stripping off her soiled dress and tossing it into the laundry hamper to be dealt with later. maybe she should burn it. she wanted no more reminders of what had transpired between her and mr gold those kinds of thoughts would lead her to nothing but trouble.it was best for everyone if she could just forgot that whole thing ever happened. 

she spent the night with mr gold, she'd broken another one of her rules for him. but it didn't really matter anymore what was one more lie in a house full of lies.of deceit and denial, what was one more to the growing pile of lies between them.


	2. fall off the table

one month later,

belle scarlet and her adoring cheating husband were at the Hyatt hotel in Boston.again spending their evening attending one of those parties.

belle found herself searching the room for him.she hadn't really expected mr gold to be here again, their night together was just a one time thing an itch he had to scratch. once he gotten what he wanted she was no longer of any interest to  
mr gold.but as she fidgeted with her glass of champagne she found herself scanning the room despite herself. it was the same sorry couples as usual the same so called gentlemen acting like a group of horny teenaged boys.she turned her attention away as the men gathered around the top hat eager to deposit their set of car keys into the hat.

'of course, Anna redding was there she never missed an exchange'  
belle bitterly thought as she stared at the tall blonde dressed in red. standing by the bar with her husband Jeff his hand placed possessively on his wife's lower back. 

belle watched as her husband wondered not so discreetly over to the bar looking at Anna like a stray puppy dog.belle made a noise of frustration.

"ah yes, mrs redding dose look quite ravishing tonight." mr gold said suddenly standing beside her.

"what are you doing here? she asked turning her head to look at him in surprise.

"isn't it obvious, I came to be with my girl." he said with a sly smirk.

"I'm not your girl." she retorted. returning his playful smile.

"the night is still young,  
mr gold replied handed her  
another glass of champagne.  
interesting group tonight." 

"hardly, it's the same sad bunch that attends every dull party." belle replied taking a drink of her champagne. 

 

"oh yes, but there's quite a lot going on behind closed doors at MR Hyde's parties." mr gold stated.

"it would seem so, belle agreed  
I should expect nothing less from  
mr Hyde." 

"indeed, his tastes runs a little on the exotic side." mr gold said lowly.

"yes, he's rather into pain and pleasure." belle replied staring down into her champagne glass avoiding his stare.

mr gold looked at her rising an eyebrow. "so you were with him,  
of course you were he'd want you." 

"but how could he know that,  
are you saying that the whole thing  
is rigged? she asked in surprise.

"most definitely." he answered nodding his head.

"why, what is the point! what are they gaining? she curiously asked.

"everyone has hidden motives."  
he answered taking a drink from his glass of champagne.

"hidden motives? she pressed.

he shook his shoulders.  
"adultery, fetishes blackmail." 

"blac..blackmail! she stuttered.

"take the lovely mrs redding and your husband, Jeff redding quite enjoys to watch his wife and her lover." mr gold said with a smug grin.

"my, and my husband agreed to this! she asked incredulous.

"he most likely doesn't even know."  
mr gold simply replied shrugging his shoulders.

"tell me more." belle asked intrigued.

mr gold smiled amused by her unabashed curiosity. "well, as I understand it mr Hyde and his twin brother enjoy sharing everything. even women but then you already know all about that don't you."  
mr gold stated in a playful tone.

belle shook her head in non reply.

"and mr Clark over there, enjoys more then one or two bedmates. he's actually been known to have  
as many as 5 or 6 partners in his bed." 

belle looked at him in belief.

"or so I'm told, he conceded.and that modestly dressed older woman.  
mrs Nolan." 

belle nodded following his gaze to the older sophisticated woman with gray hair. 

"she's actually a dominatrix."  
mr gold stated pointing his glass toward the older woman.

"and, how do you know that? how do you know all this? she asked her curiosity piqued.

"I've made it my business to know these things." he said coldly. 

mr gold shrug his shoulders and belle smiled turning away from his gaze. 

 

"you look lovely tonight, I especially like the heels.their very becoming."  
mr gold said taking another sip  
from his glass of champagne avoiding her stare.

"really mr gold, you don't have to pretend to be charming. you've already had me." belle said with a coy smile.

"yes, well it was the gentmenly thing to say." mr gold retorted his voice growing husky.

she laughed. "you weren't so gentmenly that night, as I recall I still have the bruises to prove it." 

"indeed." he rasp clearing his throat and looking at her lustfully.

as the top hat started making it way across the room mr gold suddenly took hold of belle's hand lifting her hand to his lips he gently kissed her hand.delicately brushing his lips over her fingers.the affectionate gesture catching the attendtion of her husband, belle noticed his questioning glare when mr gold whispered into ear.

"you haven't participated  
in tonight's activity yet,have you?  
mr gold asked. 

"no." she replied taking another drink of her champagne.

"ah, the lovers have taken their leave for the night. shall we." mr gold said offering her his arm.

belle looked back over to the bar finding that her husband and Anna had left the room.she hesitated looking at his offered arm.

"or would you prefer the company  
of one of these desperate souls, perhaps you might be interested  
in joying mr Clark's party."  
mr gold teased. 

belle shook her head taking his offered arm."no, get me out of here. I've had enough of..what did you call them? these desperate souls."  
she said.

he nodded his head and with a pleased smirk.mr gold lead belle out of the room with more then a few curious stares following them.

 

"I took the liberty of obtaining a room for us tonight, or perhaps you would prefer to go back to my place tonight? he asked as he lead her down the corridor.

 

"well we already have the room, why waste it." she said with a coy smile.

"indeed." he replied returning  
her smile.

they entered the darken hotel suit  
belle hopped on top of the table as mr gold removed his suit jacket.  
she spread her legs open while  
mr gold watched her movement. licking his lips in anticipation, 

"did you want to watch, or..do you want to touch me mr gold." she said with a coy smile slowly pulling down her damp panties.

he growled advancing toward her. staring down into her blue eyes with hunger. he possessively grabbed hold of her hips and grinded his hard cock against her. hooking her ankles around his waist she rubbed herself against his hard erection making him hiss. 

"That's my girl." he rasp.

she stared up at him biting her lip.

"do you like what you feel belle,  
do like the way my hard cock feels inside you! he growled.

"are you going to tease me or are you going to fuck me, mr gold." 

he chuckled, 

"all in good time sweetheart,  
first things first." he said skillfully unzipping her dress pulling the fabric down her waist.

"beautiful." he rasp taking her body in.he pulled down her black Lacey bra exposing her breasts. 

leaning down over her he bathed her breasts with his tongue,eagerly sweeping his tongue around her nipple till her pink nipple pebbled. she felt that familiar feeling of warmth where his hands had touched her.a tingling sensation of arousal in her belly.he took her breast into his mouth and she tossed her head back as he sucked on her nipple.belle wiggled against him moaning and digging her nails into his hair.she was already so wet,

"your making me so wet,stop teasing me and just fuck me already! she cried out as he bit her nipple.

"what do you want me to do to you sweet belle,tell me." he uttered racked wreaked with need.

"I want your cock deep inside of me, I want you to fuck me so hard  
and so deep that I beg for marcy!  
she panted.

"oh my,that's lovely belle. truly,  
I'll just have to test just how ready your pussy is for me." he said with  
his fingers stroking her slick folds.

"how badly do you want my cock belle, beg me." he taunted with a knowing grin.

"yes, yes please..yes! touch me make me come." she moaned thrusting her crotch against his  
still fingers.

with a smug smile he plunged his three fingers inside her.thrusting them into her pussy finding all her sensitive places.she moaned bucking her hips.

"oh, yes..yes! I'm so close."  
she moaned.

With a wicked chuckled he took her breast again into mouth teasing her. biting and tugging on her over sensitive nipple while his other hand finger fucked her.his thumb sought her hard and swollen clit roughly rubbing her to orgasm.she cried out! coming hard on his fingers as he continued to suckle on her breast. humming contently while her body trembled with the intensity her of climax.

"no, not enough! she panted  
pushing him away. 

he looked at her with a wild deranged look when she grabbed him by his belt buck and pulled him toward her again.

"I need you, I need your cock inside me." she said unbuckling his belt and undoing his zipper.

"such pretty words, I warn you it won't be gentle.it's been far too long since I last touched you.tasted you. once I'm in you I won't be able to..

"shhh, enough talking take me. tonight I'm yours." she said interrupting him.

he looked ravenous at her and smashed his mouth against hers. stilling her breath away as he devoured her lips pushing his tongue into her mouth teasting her.  
she moaned into his mouth as he readjusted her legs around his waist. her hands gripped the edges of the table as he roughly thrusted into her. slamming his hard cock deep inside her.thrusting hard into her trembling body the heels of her of shoes digging painfully into his backside.

losing his composure he pounded with reckless abandonment into her slick pulsing pussy making her cry out! as he fucked her against the table until their orgasm took them. coming in unison.

belle panted staring into his eyes as he slipped out of her. her body shivered with pleasure and feeling a little more then sore.she remained sated on top of the table her legs still shaking as he refastened his belt.

gold licked his lips staring at her completely debauched state.  
her exposed chest rising and falling as she panted.

"is that what you needed."  
he breathless asked.

belle opened her mouth to reply but found she couldn't she just looked up at him in his still mostly dressed state.

with a slight nod he bent down picking up his discarded suit jack.  
he turned to leave when she called him back.

"wait! she said with uncertainty.

he turned back around looking expectingly at her.

"stay the night.please,  
please stay the night with me.  
I don't want to be alone tonight." belle beseech. 

"under one condition." he said hanging his suit jacket on the back of a table chair.

"must everything always be a deal with you." she asked annoyed.

"yes, now for my terms.I'll spend the night here with you if you'll spend the morning with me." he said meeting her perplex stare. 

"those are your only terms?  
she asked disbelieving.

"yes, I want to spend the morning in bed with you.last time I was denied the pleasure of having you for breakfast.this time you will not deny me such a pleasurable act. I want to have breakfast in bed with you."  
he cooly stated cupping her bared breasts in both his hands.

"now dearie,do we have a deal?  
he asked gently stroking her breasts.

"yes." she lowly moaned franticly nodding her head.

"excellent, now where were we."  
he said with a absolutely filthy grin jiggling her breast in his hand.

 

no matter how this thing between her and mr gold started.no matter how it ends the fact remained that she was trapped in this marriage. she trapped herself in a marriage built on secrets and lies and held together by denial.they were both unhappy when they began this ugly cycle. now it had all spiral out of control. she lost all sense of who she was? becoming this panic vision of herself, how could she move on when she was still so unsure of herself.of what it is she truly wanted.a part of her still burned with denial every time she thought about leaving him while another part of her longed to be free. free of all these lies and free of mr Hyde's key parties.she longed to lose herself in mr gold.let the cards fall where they may. 

 

when belle came home that late afternoon she found her husband siting at their kitchen table waiting for her.he looked up at her with tired worried eyes.

"so finally decided to come home did you, we need to talk." he stated. his tone filling her with dread.

she nodded her head and sat down to table. "yes, yes we do."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you KTR and Oncer4Life69Dearie for prompting me to continue this story, thank you for the prompts xoxox


End file.
